


Colour of Souls

by AriesOrion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Mpreg, Politics, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOrion/pseuds/AriesOrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years after the final battle at Hogwarts, Harry James Potter disappeared from his cell in Azkaban, never to be seen again. In 1978, Orion Arcturus Black meets Hogwart's newest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, one Hadrian Altair Peverell for the first time. The future is in a contant flux, and nothing is as it seems. And secrets can carry more weight than anyone realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That honor belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any kind of money or profit out of this story, it is purely for my reader's enjoyment.

Warning: This story contains slash and will deviate from cannon later on. If you don't like it, don't read! Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Haunted emerald green eyes took in the world around him. Hadrian – or as he was commonly known Harry James Potter – sighed tiredly. It had been several long years since he had slain his enemy in battle, and last seen the sunlight, felt the wind on his skin or smelt anything else but stone, dirt and the unique presence of utter despair.

Shortly after his fight with one Tom Riddle at his old school Hogwarts he had been exhausted which was the only reason he had not protested when the aurors picked him up, hadn't noticed that they did so with more force than necessary.

Hadn't realized that the ministry had only waited for a chance to apprehend him, to lock him away from the world, to deny him a life.

They were afraid of his power, the strength of his magic.

It was useless though, even Azkaban could not break him. Before he had been locked away, before he had confronted the one who had killed so many of his loved ones, he had befriended the magical creatures of this world, travelling the world during his breaks, while Dobby was pretending to be him at the Dursleys to keep up the ruse. He went around listening to their stories, their pleas and accepted them.

He realized after the betrayal of the ones he thought of as his best friends, his surrogate family, after he found out that both Hermione and Ron were paid to befriend him, hinder him and make him into the martyr Dumbledore needed, that the Weasleys (except Fred, George, Bill and Charlie) merely sought to get his fortune, his families fortune, that he truly did not have many people he could trust.

Remus had died, protecting him, like Sirius. Two people he could have called family, and Hadrian missed them terribly. The magical creatures filled that gaping hole, they were honest and magical and devoid of the greed that wizards often had. He loved them, and they adored him in return.

That is why, even in Azkaban he would not despair. The Dementors would never hurt him because even though they didn't defer to him, they did respect him enough to stay away from his cell. His presence in a High Security cell, deep in the very middle of Azkaban, was nothing more than a waste of time, not that he would ever mention that.

He did not know how much time passed since he woke up in his cell, chained with magic suppressors and surrounded by hundreds of runes.

It was certainly ironic that they were so scared of him without even knowing how powerful he truly had become. When he had been hit by the Killing Curse for another time, and the Horcrux inside of him was banished by Voldemort himself, he had felt free for the first time in his life. The Deathly Hallows had inconspicuously sunk into his skin, their mark forever engraved upon his chest, right over his heart.

His core had changed over the last few years, it wasn't contained any longer. His magic ran free inside his body, his veins, burning and pulsing with a nearly overwhelming strength.

He had been in Azkaban for at least six years, gazing at empty stone walls, and listening to the howls of despair of the other damned, but today it was different. Hadrian knew that his life would irrevocably change today, his magic was whispering in his ear. Telling him of the injustices and despair and unfairness corrupting the magical world more and more, magic becoming weaker and tainted with the stench of greed and persecution.

Hadrian's determined eyes took in the world around him once more, sweeping over his cell in the depth of Azkaban, before his eyes came to rest upon a simple ring on his, silver with carved in runes which were glowing softly with barely contained magical power.

It's time, his magic whispered, surging through his body into the small silver jewelry which rested on his right hand. Hadrian grinned excitedly, feeling like he was alive for the first time in what seemed an eternity.

And then he laughed, a joyous sound that reverberated through the prison, eyes sparkling in the silver light of the glowing runes. Hadrian could hear the aurors stationed in the prison approaching, their footsteps pounding against the stone floor, and he laughed even louder, remembering a conversation from so long ago.

''Harry, please be careful.'' Luna's dreamy voice shook him out of his stupor, and Harry glanced up from the Charms book he had been reading in a quiet part of the library. Contrary to popular opinion, he did like to read, and did so frequently when he could escape from Hermione's nagging and Ron's constant jealousy.

''Of course, I'm always careful.'' Harry promised, curious about Luna's sudden warning. He had learned to trust the dreamy blonde months ago, and never regretted his decision since.

''Here, you will never be safe.'' She looked straight into his widened eyes, uncommonly focused.

Harry closed his book and fully turned to look at his friend. ''What do you mean, Luna?''

The blonde shook her head, tears glistering in her blue eyes, and Harry knew that she would say no more. ''Everything will be fine, Harry. I can see it.''

Harry nodded, trusting her impeccably. He smiled, and pushed her onto another chair, and prepared himself for another discussion on Nargels and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

With the sun shining brightly through the window, only a few clouds marring the beautiful sky, and one of his best friends at his side, it promised to be a great evening.

When the aurors arrived at the cell of the Boy-Who-Conquered, they could only stare at the emptiness seemingly laughing at them. On the third of May, 2004, Harry James Potter had disappeared and would never be seen again.

In Sweden, a blonde haired girl with dreamy blue eyes smiled, a single tear rolling down her face, before she turned towards the man walking next to her.

''He's gone…''

Neville Longbottom looked at his wife of two years, Luna Lovegood, and grinned brightly. Both ignored the tears now running down their faces, feeling an inexplicable feeling of pure relief that their friend had finally gone to a place where he would be able to find true happiness.

''Thank you, and good look. May Lady Magic watch over you, my friend. May you find all the happiness you deserve.'' Neville's quiet prayer was only witnessed by his wife, who closed her eyes and saw sparkling and happy emerald eyes, and knew that it had been heard.

Everything was going to be alright, just like she had promised so long ago.

Emerald eyes opened in a snap, blinking at the bright light that seemed to penetrate their flimsy defenses, sending a spark of pain to Hadrian's brain. He groaned, rubbing his pulsing eyes, enjoying the slight breeze that seemed to carass his body softly.

He rubbed his silver ring absent-mindedly with his right thumb, thanking the Goblins for their precious gift yet again. The ring was the mark of a Goblin friend, and was surprisingly modest looking for such a proof of utmost respect. Yet Hadrian knew that while the Goblin's could be greedly little buggers, what they valued most was honor and respect, and according to them, Harry James Potter had that in spades.

Hadrian sat up carefully, sending a little magic into his eyes to protect them from the sunlight, and looked around the placetrees a he woke up in. He was in a beautiful meadow, trees and flowers blooming and thriving all around him, the chirping of bird creating a soothing background sound so much different from the screams and wails of pain in Azkaban.

Stretching out his magic, he tried to sense if there was anyone nearby. Apart from the curious animals flitting around the clearing he landed in, there was no one there. Thanking Lady Magic for his good fortune for once, Hadrian turned the silver ring around once, stepping back to allow his ebony coloured trunk to appear before him with only the slighest bit of sound.

It wouldn't do for him to walk around like either a skeleton or a Concentration camp survivor, whatever he resembled most. Personally he couldn't really tell the difference.

It would take at least two weeks for him to regain his strength with the help of Nutrient Potions, and some good balanced meals. He had missed the taste and smell and flavor of food, and couldn't wait to eat chocolate again. Remus had converted him into a choco-holic a long time ago, and Azkaban made him more appreciative of the divine flavor than ever before.

He groaned, and with a muttered tempus maxima, green smoke formed several numbers in the air. Hadrian blinked several times, before closing his eyes yet again, hoping that the image in front of his eyes was only a figment of his imagination, no matter how unlikely that was.

03.05.1974

He was in the past, years before he was even born at all. Hysterical laughter started pouring out of his mouth, mixed with the heavy taste of tears, and then Hadrian was crying, great and heaving and silent sobs that shook his body, as he tried to figure out why he couldn't muster up anything else but deep and utter and honest relief.

He was alone in this world.

Everyone he knew was no longer there. They were all gone, like ash blown and scattred by the wind, never to be seen again.

And he was glad. He was happy. He was ecstatic and he wanted to scream and cry and shout that finally finally he was free.

Grinning, he pushed himself up, wiping away the tear strecks on his face and opened his trunk, pushing several runes that would automatically create wards around the trunk, and feeling better than in years.

This time, he would never bow to anyone ever again. This time he would choose his own path, never to be controlled again.

Harry James Potter had died today, and Hadrian had lived, survived and came out bent, but not broken.

Harry was a Gryffindor, a hero and the very definition of a light wizard.

Hadrian was not, and would never be again.

Even children knew that colours mixed when thrown and pushed together. He wasn't light, nor dark, but made up of the myriad shades of grey.

Twilight had always been his favorite time of the day after all.

A/N So this my first attempt at a HP time travel slash story... Hope you like it! This first chapter is a kind of prologue/chapter thing, but I'm aiming for around 2500~3000 words per chapter...but I never really know.

C'ya soon

AriesOrion


	2. Lord Peverell

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That honor belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any kind of money or profit out of this story, it is purely for my reader's enjoyment.

Previous chapter:

This time, he would never bow to anyone ever again. This time he would choose his own path, never to be controlled again.

Harry James Potter had died today, and Hadrian had lived, survived and came out bent, but not broken.

Harry was a Gryffindor, a hero and the very definition of a light wizard.

Hadrian was not, and would never be again.

Even children knew that colours mixed when thrown and pushed together. He wasn't light, nor dark, but made up of the myriad shades of grey.

Twilight had always been his favorite time of the day after all.

Chapter 2 - Lord Peverell

Orion Arcturus Black, Lord and Patriarch of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black leaned even further into the horrid red armchair he was currently sitting in. As a Slytherin and proud Lord of the House of Black, Orion strongly disliked the color red, not even counting on the fact that it was the Gryffindor color, although that fact didn't help his opinion of the it either.

He despised the color for another purely sentimental reason he would not even under the threat of death mention to anyone. Red meant love, a feeling he could not ever remember feeling for anything but his sons and his parents. It meant desire and passion and life and Orion had never felt for anyone like that, having enough respect not to stray.

He glanced at his eldest son, Sirius Orion Black, his heir, out of the corner of his eyes, noting the scowl on his face and the fact that he steadily ignored Orion himself, not that it surprised him in any way. Orion had tried raising his sons in the same manner his father, Arcturus Black III did, hiding most of his affection behind his pureblood masks. But he as a child had known that his parents loved him, he had seen it in their manner and actions. Words were not needed to convey the meaning of their feelings, and Orion knew that Regulus straightened proudly every time he gazed at him with pride, so how come his relationship with his eldest deteriorated so far?

Had he given Walburga, that damned harpy too much freedom? His late wife, who had 'unfortunately' died a year earlier, had been rather disagreeable and a blood purist and staunch supporter of every single Dark Lord. But she had still been a Black, raised and taught to always place the family first.

Resisting the urge to sigh in annoyance, Orion instead took in the other people in the room. Dumbledore's blue eyes were still twinkling as madly as always, his hair and beard getting longer with every single year. Some feet away, a Gryffindor student was sitting with his father, torn between glaring at his bored looking son and shrinking back in fear whenever Sirius even so much as turned to look at him.

Orion had been called only minutes before, requesting his presence because a fight had gotten out of hand between his son, who was currently a sixth year, and a seventh year student, requiring both students to be treated in the infirmary. His son getting into fights was not unusual, but for him to fight a Gryffindor was quite alarming, hence the meeting.

''Yes, shall we get started then?'' Dumbledore's voice shook him out of his thoughts, not that he would have ever let his momentary lapse in concentration be known.

''That would be acceptable.'' Orion stated, his own grey eyes boring into the Headmaster's blue ones.

''It's simple, your son attacked mine. I heard of the Blacks. Dark wizards, all of ya.'' the father of the seventh year student snarled at Orion angrily, glaring the two Blacks.

Orion raised his eyebrow, looking deceptively calm to anyone that did not know him. ''We have not even started the meeting, and yet you have already managed to show your rather unsurprising lack of restraint. Are you sure your son did not attack mine?''

''Of course, my son is innocent.''

Dumbledore clapped his hands gently, ''Let us not fight so quickly. I shall explain what Professor McGonnegal has reported to me. Today in the halls close to the Gryffindor common room, Steve Mason and Sirius Black duelled for several minutes over an unknown reason, both suffering injuries that had to be healed by the MediWitch, after they were found by a member of the staff. The fact that this happened between two House mates is a reason for concern, therefore we called for a meeting.''

''Who was the staff member that stopped their duel, shouldn't he be here?'' Orion questioned, leaning forward slightly.

Albus Dumbledore looked at Mr. Mason, ''Mr. Mason, would you mind if we were to include another teacher?''

The man shook his head, still glaring at Orion Black, who was slowly losing his patience over the man's lack of any kind of manners.

''Tick.'' Dumbledore called, and immediately a quiet plop announced the arrival of a Hogwarts House elf, with wrinkled skin, a long nose and flappy ears.

''Yes, what Tick do for Master Dumbly, sir.'' the elf squeaked excitedly, and Orion had the urge to roll his eyes. Those little beings were far too excitable for his taste.

''Ah, Tick, could you please tell Professor Peverell to come into the Headmaster's office?'' Albus twinkled at the elf, smiling gently, before he righted himself and leaned back into the gaudy chair.

With another plop the House elf was gone, but Orion didn't notice, his mind whirling with names and titles and dates. Peverell? There had not been anyone with that name for the last three centuries. He straightened in his chair nearly unnoticeably, feeling anticipation for a reason largely unknown to him, only knowing that his magic was humming in his veins.

''Is he a good teacher?'' Orion turned towards his son who had been strangely quiet for the duration of the meeting, no matter how short it might have been.

Sirius startled in surprise, blinking at his father for a second, before grinning. ''He's awesome, father. The best Defense teacher I've ever had.''

''Black is right. Professor Peverell is a very good teacher.'' Steve Mason spoke up for the first time, scowling embarrassed at the Headmaster's desk, as if agreeing to anything Sirius said was unbearable.

''He's such a brilliant young man. Such fortune for the student's here to be taught by him. Truly he is a very accomplished dueller, I have once-...'' Dumbledore's ramblings were interrupted by the sound of the Gargoyle opening, and the aged wizard smiled. ''Come in, Hadrian.''

The first thing Orion Black saw, once Hadrian Peverell entered, was the brilliant and beautiful colour green. Glowing and breath-taking emerald orbs clashed with his slightly widened grey ones, and Orion was instantly drawn in.

The ebony locks that were framing an aristocratic and simply stunning face, bound with a simple dark green leather stripe at the man's neck, looked elegant and wild at the same time. Hadrian Peverells lithe body was clad in dark green robes that were obviously made out of an expensive material, although Orion would have found the man walking in beautiful even clad in rags, such was his sheer presence.

Personally, Orion Black thought he was looking at sin personified. His blood was pumping through his body, his magic singing and dancing joyously inside his body, whispering to him, urging him to get up and claim-

And then Hadrian Peverells beautiful, and smooth voice washed over him, and Orion Black realized that this meeting would bring forth far more revelations than he had thought.

Hadrian Altair Peverell walked briskly through the myriad of corridors that the Hogwarts castle for Witchcraft and Wizardry was made up of, wondering not for the first time why he had chosen to apply for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Hadrian had spent the last few years travelling around the world, wholly unbound, although he had ended up staying in France with a family for some months.

But something had drawn him to England, and in turn towards Hogwarts; his first home. He had returned and formally claimed his Lordship at Gringotts, explaining to the confused and wary Goblin King why he had the ring of a Goblin Friend. It had been a very interesting conversation, Ragnarok was still the same, only younger and Hadrian had been able to win a lot of the trust back by showing him some Pensive memories, and knowing the proper Goblin etiquette and culture.

Hadrian was still unsure what to do about the Tom Riddle issue, preferring to stay out of the war. Harry Potter would have jumped right into the fray, but Hadrian was not Harry, and so mostly kept an eye out for news. Witches and Wizards were given a deadly weapon at the age of eleven after all, and he had no duty to anyone exept his students. Children had always been his soft spot after all.

Half wishing that he could just blast both Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore to pieces, and be done with it, Hadrian stopped before the Gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office. The stone construct hadn't changed in the future, and it allowed Hadrian to release a small wistful smile.

''Chocolate Truffel.''

The Gargoyle sprung to the side, and Hadrian gracefully climbed the stairs, not even surprised when Dumbledore called him in before he even had the chance to knock. Entering the room, Hadrian's eyes flickered over the summoned people, realizing immediately why he was called. Yet, he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from Sirius father, the current Lord Black. It was like his magic was drawn to the man, and Hadrian could feel it humming and burning in his body, begging to be let out.

''You wished to see me, Headmaster?'' he eventually asked, trying to focus on the issue at hand.

''Yes, yes Hadrian. Please take a seat. We were just talking about the incident between Mr. Black and Mr. Mason.'' Dumbledore peered at Hadrian over his half-moon spectacles, twinkling merrily. Truthfully Hadrian had the urge to carve said eyes out most of the time.

Hadrian's eyes flittered involuntarily to the eyes of Orion Black, Sirius father. The man was handsome, with intense grey eyes, aristocratic features and a strong build, ''Lord Black.'' Hadrian inclined his head in a show of respect, receiving a regal nod in return.

''Lord Peverell. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.'' Orion's voice was a deep baritone, and Hadrian smiled in response.

''No need for such formalities, Lord Black. Here I am just Hadrian Peverell.'' Hadrian chuckled at the Head of the Black Family, ''Nice to meet you.''

Orion blinked at him, obviously surprised, before his lips curled just a slightest bit upwards. ''Orion Black.''

Hadrian was more than a little surprised at the easy acceptance and from Sirius obvious shock, he wasn't the only one. Deciding to ignore the issue for now, Hadrian nodded at the other man. ''Mr. Mason.'' He was nothing if not unfailingly polite, so he ignored the suspicious look of the other man who had obviously taken his friendly behavior towards Orion the wrong way.

''Professor.'' Mr. Mason replied curtly.

Hadrian conjured a comfortable arm chair with a wave of his wand - not that he actually needed it - and sat down with a quiet sigh.

''Headmaster.'' Hadrian nodded, silently telling the Dumbledore to move along. He still couldn't forgive his old mentor for betraying and using him when he was still Harry, and even speaking to him usually brought a bad taste to his mouth.

''Yes, my boy. Would you mind telling us what you witnessed of the confrontation between Mr. Black and Mr. Mason?'' Dumbledore laced his fingers together, still twinkling in that irritable way that nearly drove Hadrian to commit homicide.

''Very well. I was heading for lunch when I heard shouting and the sounds of spell fire. I immediately headed towards the direction, where I heard Mr. Mason screaming that Sirius was a dark wizard, both were throwing spells at each other. Considering that fact, I would guess that Mr. Mason insulted Mr. Black who in turn lost his temper.'' Hadrian finished, and observed the reactions his account of the story brought forth. Sirius was gritting his teeth, clearly angry while Steve Mason had a dark sneer on his face that somehow reminded Hadrian of Draco Malfoy. The expression was mirrored on his father's face, meanwhile Orion Black still had his pureblood mask on, but Hadrian could tell he was both enraged and unsettled. The previously grey eyes were blazing and darkening to a near Black, and Orion's chin was locked in silent fury.

''Is that true?'' Orion turned towards his still silent son, gaze flitting over the clenched fists and stubbornly clenched jaw.

''Yes, father. He called me a worthless inbreeded Dark Wizard and I... I...'' Sirius faltered for a moment, before he stubbornly ploughed on. ''So I cursed him. He had no right.'' He glared at his father, daring him to disagree.

''You're right, son.'' Orion agreed, ''It's clear that Mr. Mason started the conflict. While my son threw the first curse, it is understandable after years of trying to set himself apart from the stigma of being a Dark Wizard.''

Sirius gawked at his father, and Hadrian smiled, pleased that he seemed to have pecked the elder Black's character correctly. ''I believe that both should be given detention, and write a suitable number of lines.'' Hadrian suggested, ''It also seems necessary to me that I explain to you what a Dark Wizard is, since using it as an insult implies that you do not know.''

''My boy, do you truly believe that is necessary. Talking about Dark Wizards I mean...'' Albus Dumbledore looked at him disappointedly, the twinkle having disappeared. Hadrian ignored it with ease that came from constant practice.

''I believe so, Headmaster. After all, we are at a place of learning, are we not?'' Hadrian countered, smiling politely at the silently fuming Headmaster. For all of his posing as a Light Wizard, Dumbledore was extremely prejudiced and did not care about the smaller picture - at all. 'For the Greater Good.'

''Nonsense, Dark Wizards are evil.'' Mr. Mason ground out, glaring at Orion Black, who stared back calmly, amusing Hadrian to no end.

''Dark is not a synonym for evil, Mr. Mason. Dark Wizards are merely those who are better suited to practicing old magics. Those who forge a deeper connection to nature and naturally require to delve deeper into their magic, and therefore are more influenced by it. Every spell uses emotions and intent, not only Dark Arts. The reason why so many Dark Wizards are known as evil are that many delve too deeply, and without enough understanding use spells and rituals that slowly corrupt their magic and therefore sanity. Another reason is the reputation of Dark Arts; that it is easy to gain power more quickly, therefore many greedy and power-hungry people start practicing Dark Magic and in turn this gives it an even worse reputation. The Dark Arts are dangerous, but only as long as your intent is. Observe...''

Hadrian flicked his wand once, and all eyes were focused on the quill that was floating above the Headmaster's desk. Hadrian waited for a moment, before with a miniature flick of his wand, the quill embedded itself in the wall, boring into the stone wall with a resounding noise.

''I just used a first year Light spell, and I could have easily killed a person with it. Do you understand now, gentleman?''

Hadrian ignored the spluttering from the Masons who were trying and failing to find arguments for their ridiculous belief, the sad and disappointed face of Dumbledore, instead concentrating on the Blacks. His explanation was largely for Sirius benefit who had always denied his dark heritage, no matter what Hadrian still had a soft spot for his former Godfather.

The Black heir was staring at him aghast, denial in his features, before turning towards his father. Orion Black met his son's widened grey eyes with his own, before he - ignoring normal pureblood decorum - raised his hand and ruffled his son's hair gently.

''Come, we are obviously done here. No reason to linger.'' Orion stood up, before nodding curtly at both Dumbledore and the Masons, managing to let his disdain be known without even changing a single facial expression. It was quite amusing to Hadrian, who noticed the silent question in the elder's eyes when he turned to look at him. He nodded, and gracefully vacated his own seat, smiling politely at the rest of the room's occupants, before following the Black's out of the room.

The walk down the stairs was silent. Hadrian was content with studying the object of his magic's fascination. The Black Lord truly was a sight to see, and he was more than aware of the chemistry between them. On the other hand, he did not know Orion Black, and Hadrian was not interested in a casual physical affair.

No matter how much he despised the Dursley's and their treatment of him, his childhood and the betrayals he experienced were a large part of his character. To let someone in after so long… Mentally berating himself for contemplating things that were not even sure to pass, Hadrian stopped next to the two Black's in front of the stone gargoyle, looking questioningly at Orion Black.

''You wanted to talk to me?'' Hadrian inquired politely.

Orion Black gazed at him thoughtfully, before nodding. ''Yes, that would be much appreciated. Is there a private room here in Hogwarts?''

''Of course.'' Hadrian simply turned on his heels, silently telling them to follow him. There weren't a lot of private rooms in Hogwarts that didn't have any kind of spells or portraits close by.

Hadrian was mildly shocked by how quiet and subdued Sirius was behaving. His former godfather seemed to be deep in thought; hopefully he wouldn't reject the olive branch that his father was sure to hand out in the near future.

It took them only minutes to arrive at the seventh floor, and after checking with his magic whether anyone else was in the close vicinity, Hadrian approached the opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and walked by the hidden entrance three times. He was aware of the close scrutiny he was under; Orion's steady gaze was literally burning into him.

Winking at the stupefied Black's blinking at the wooden door suddenly appearing in front of Hadrian, he entered the room, taking in the comfortable armchairs and cozy flames flickering merrily in the fire place.

Flopping on a neutral blue armchair gracefully, he watched as the two Black's walked in; both obviously shocked, though Orion naturally concealed it better. Sirius on the other hand was grinning excitedly, undoubtedly thinking of showing the room to his friends.

''Impressive.'' Orion commented, and Hadrian had to contain a shiver as the voice washed over him. That couldn't be normal, could it?

Sirius seemed to calm down rather quickly, and followed his father, falling into his own chair. The young man was fidgeting nervously now that the excitement of the new room had vanished.

''Thank you.'' Hadrian smiled, ''Now how can I help you?''

Orion Black hummed, eyes flickering from his son to Hadrian. ''Sirius has praised your character greatly, and since he seems to trust you a great deal more than me right now, I thought it would be a good idea to have you here. You are also obviously not prejudiced concerning the Dark Arts, and could explain it from a different viewpoint.''

Hadrian gaped at Orion Black for a moment, but the Lord was as composed and serious as ever, and then his eyes flickered to Sirius who looked as if his whole world was suddenly turned upside down and Hadrian could sympathize.

''Sirius.'' His voice was uncommonly grave, and Hadrian pretended not to notice when Sirius straightened from his customary slouch almost unconsciously. ''What I said in the Headmaster's office before is true. I can give you books and reports that prove what I told you. Magic is neither good nor bad; the user's intent is what eventually decides how the spell is used.''

When Sirius looked like he was about to protest, Hadrian flicked his wand once and conjured a small plant pot on the table, a small sapling encased safely in the earth. Sirius frowned confusedly, shifting in his seat. ''But Professor, what do you want with-''

Hadrian smirked mischievously at the lost teen, and tapped the small sapling with his wand once. He wasn't able to keep the quiet chuckle that slipped out of his mouth in, when Sirius stared wonderingly at the beautiful white flower that grew out of the sapling.

''That was Dark Magic. Elemental magic to be exact and it's highly illegal, outlawed by the Ministry for centuries now. You have to understand that there are even household spells that are forbidden, because they involve a drop of blood. It's true that they are many damaging curses connected to the Dark Arts, and no one is forcing you to learn those curses that you obviously are not comfortable with. But I can tell you right now that you are at least a darker shade of grey; you will always have a higher disposition for the darker branches of magic. Before you deny your own magics, please at least read about it a little more. I can even give you books if you are not comfortable with using the Black Library.''

Hadrian finished his impassionate speech, a little embarrassed by how forceful he was, but him growing up as a light wizards even though his magic was grey, taught him how incomplete one usually feels when denying one's nature.

The Black heir nodded once, immersed in his own thoughts, before he bowed towards both Hadrian and Orion Black. ''May I be excused? There's a lot I have to think about.''

''Of course.'' Orion ruffled his son's hair once more, and Sirius escaped the room with an indignant squeak, making Hadrian chuckle amusedly.

Orion Black eyed him shrewdly, grey clashing with green. ''Thank you.''

Hadrian waved him off, a small wistful smile on his face. ''Don't worry about it. Sirius is a good kid, and no one should ever deny their magic.''

''You're speaking of experience.'' Orion questioned, leaning back in the comfortable armchair. ''Otherwise you would not have been as passionate.''

Hadrian crossed his legs, while contemplating his answer. ''I grew up as a light wizard; I didn't know that I was a grey wizard till I was almost fifteen.''

''I see, are you planning on entering politics, Lord Peverell?.'' Orion enquired curiously, and Hadrian could see the cunning and ambitious politician beneath the mask. His magic purred in delight at having found such a strong match-

''Not yet.'' Hadrian ground out, brows furrowed as he tried to hold back his magic that wanted to stroke Orion Black's. It had been more than a decade since he had last had problems with controlling his magic and it made him uneasy.

''Any problems?'' Orion's voice deepened, and Hadrian tried not to let it show how affected he was. Gods, he wanted-

He shook his head, clearing his throat. ''No, just some passing thoughts.''

Orion Black smirked, a darkly mischievous expression on his face that made Hadrian's blood and magic burn, ''I see. I do hope we will see each other again soon.''

With that passing remark, Orion stood, prowling towards Hadrian like a predator chasing it's prey. Irritated at the analogy currently occupying his thought, Hadrian also got up, annoyed at having to look up at the tall and strong form of the Black Lord.

''It was a pleasure meeting you, Hadrian.'' Orion nearly purred his name, halting only a foot away from him. Hadrian's magic was on haywire, thrumming and boiling beneath his skin, only his iron will preventing anything embarrassing from happening.

''Likewise, Orion.'' He was unwilling to admit how much he enjoyed the darkening of those grey eyes boring into his. Hadrian mechanically let the older man guide his hand to his lips, not being able to resist the pull of his magic. Orion's hand was warm and strong, tendrils of his magic stroking alongside his, and Hadrian did shiver slightly that time. That was not what he had expected upon meeting the esteemed Lord Black.

The touch of Orion's lips to the back of his hand was feather light and yet it felt like Hadrian had been burned and branded with an intense fire. Too soon the feeling was gone, and he felt curiously empty.

With only a last dark and promising look, Orion Black, the Patriarch of the Black Family left the room of Requirement, and Hadrian fell back into his chair gracelessly, thought churching.

He would have liked to convince himself that the trembling wrecking his body was the physical sign of his dread, and yet he knew those shudders were dark shivers of anticipation.

He smirked excitedly, 'Let the game begin.'


	3. Mother Magic and Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That honor belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any kind of money or profit out of this story; it is purely for my reader's enjoyment.

Thank you for all those lovely reviews! Tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could! Enjoy!

Previous chapter:

The touch of Orion's lips to the back of his hand was feather light and yet it felt like Hadrian had been burned and branded with an intense fire. Too soon the feeling was gone, and he felt curiously empty.

With only a last dark and promising look, Orion Black, the Patriarch of the Black Family left the room of Requirement, and Hadrian fell back into his chair gracelessly, thoughts churching.

He would have liked to convince himself that the trembling wrecking his body was the physical sign of his dread, and yet he knew without the slightest bit of doubt, that those shudders were dark shivers of anticipation.

He smirked excitedly, 'Let the game begin.'

Chapter 3 – Mother Magic and Bonds

Hadrian Altair Peverell turned the yellowed envelope in his hand, staring at the crest upon the back. He was seated in his private chambers, a cup of tea and biscuits on the table as he perused his mail in his living room. It had been several weeks since he had first met the father of Sirius Black, Lord Orion Arcturus Black; and it had been nearly as many weeks since they had started a constant correspondence with each other.

Only a week after their intense first meeting, he had received a letter from Orion, asking if he would be interested in a frequent correspondence between them. To his everlasting shame, he had not been able to wipe the pleased smile from his face for the whole day. Orion Black was constantly at the forefront of his mind, and Hadrian had even contemplated writing first, if only to increase the chance of another meeting. His magic was practically demanding that he meet with Orion again. It was as frightening as intoxicating, to feel the draw and the attraction between them, and Hadrian knew Orion had felt it as well.

Sirius had come to ask for several books on the nature of magic; and Hadrian had given him some of his private collection, imparting upon the stunned and slightly horrified teen exactly what would happen to him if he were to lose or damage the priceless books in any way. Hadrian had relented in the privacy of his mind later on that he probably should not have smiled as serenely for the duration of his rather impressive list of threats, Sirius had looked rather hesitant to even take the books at the end of his impromptu speech.

Pushing the amusing thoughts of a completely terrified Sirius out of his mind - he knew that he was a bit of a sadist - Hadrian opened the envelope, eyebrows raised in a gesture of surprise - the only sign of shock he allowed himself to show even in the privacy of his chambers - as he read through the latest letter of Orion.

Hadrian,

It has been several weeks since we met for the first and to date last time. I have to admit, I have thoroughly enjoyed our correspondence up to now, and find myself eager to see you again.

My eldest has written me that he has nearly finished the first of the books you lent him, and I wish to thank you by taking you out on a dinner during the next weekend, Saturday at six o'clock at the 'Silver Leaf'.

I hope my invitation and the subsequent date is agreeable to you.

Sincerely,

Orion Arcturus Black

(Lord to the House of Black)

Hadrian smiled genuinely as he folded the letter carefully, not even having to think about his answer. Taking a parchment, Hadrian quickly wrote an affirmative reply, sealing it with his own stamp containing the Peverell crest. A moment later, a grey eagle owl swooped through the opened window, landing on Hadrian's outstretched arm gracefully. He had bought his companion in France more than a year ago, and had since then bonded to the fierce creature he had taken to calling Ares after the Greek God of War.

As Hadrian watched his proud owl fly away, he could not help but feel the faintest shivers of excitement heating up his magic and blood. He couldn't wait to see Orion again.

Hadrian strode confidently through Diagon Alley, drawing many appreciative looks from both genders, as he approached the Silver Leaf, a rather high-class restaurant in one of the more expensive corners of the Alley. He had admittedly fretted a little over what to wear, before he had finally decided on beautiful and elegant formal dark green robes accented by intricate silver designs, coupled with a deep black outer robe with beautiful light grey fur linings.

Entering the famous establishment, he handed his outer robe to a young hostess and approached another gracefully; aware of the interested looks he was receiving by patrons and the staff alike. He had gotten used to such attention many years ago.

''I'm with Lord Black.'' he stated smoothly, and was promptly rewarded with a widened stare and hurried movements, as the hostess smiled at him, eyes flickering to his displayed ring briefly. ''This way please, my Lord.''

Hadrian pretended not to notice the stares as he was led to one of the many private rooms for the more exclusive and especially richer part of the clientele, the mahogany door was opened by the slightly bowing hostess, and Hadrian graced the blushing woman with a small smile. ''Thank you.''

As soon as he was inside the cozy yet luxurious room, Hadrian's eyes were instantly drawn to the figure of Orion Black already sitting in one of the two comfortable chairs. The Black Lord's intense gaze was scrutinizing him, and Hadrian did the same in return, noting that the deep black robes did nothing to hide the firm muscles underneath.

''Hadrian. Truly a pleasure to see you again.'' Orion rose from his position and after only half a dozen firm strides, the Black Lord was standing right in front of Hadrian, letting the spicy and somehow musky scent that clung to Orion invade his senses. He nearly groaned as his magic began to heat up and thrum inside his body at the mere presence of the elder wizard.

''Likewise, thank you for the invitation.'' Hadrian replied distractedly, focusing instead on the dark gaze eyeing him predatorily. Orion chuckled warmly, a small smile gracing his lips as he pressed a short kiss to Hadrian's hand, once again making Hadrian shiver almost unnoticeably. He just couldn't help his body's reactions to the other wizard, and by the slightly triumphant looks in those gorgeous grey eyes, it didn't go unnoticed.

Orion led him to the broad table, already set with small appetizers and Hadrian didn't even protest when Orion seated him at the table, brushing the tips of his fingers against the back of Hadrian's neck teasingly as he slowly walked towards his own seat.

Clearing his throat to distract himself from the tingling feeling still assaulting his neck, Hadrian stared pointedly at the completely unrepentant Lord. ''All of this to thank me? I'm honored Orion.'' Hadrian smirked, both knowing that Orion's reason for this dinner was anything but such.

''Of course, the books you lent Sirius were both priceless and as far as I know, incredibly rare. This is the least I can do to thank you for helping my son reconcile with his linage and leanings.'' Orion stated sincerely, before smiling mischievously ''Although we both know that it was for a very different reason that I sent out that invitation.''

Hadrian savored the last bit of his salad, even as his blood sought to rise to his cheeks. He had never been good with receiving such bold words, and it was made only worse by the fact that he was thoroughly pleased by them this time. ''True, and I have accepted for the very same reason.''

Orion laughed, a deep rumbling sound that did nothing to calm Hadrian's desire. ''You won't hear me complaining.''

Hadrian smirked, watching as Orion absentmindedly sipped some of his wine. ''Me neither. It is good to see you again.''

''I find myself drawn to you, Hadrian. My magic yearns for you and I am rather reluctant to ignore such a sign from Mother Magic herself.'', Orion pierced his widened emerald eyes with a warm and sincere gaze, causing Hadrian to hide embarrassed and relieved smile behind his own glass.

Hadrian chuckled dryly. ''You are not the only one, Orion. However...'' Hadrian's voice sharpened, making Orion lean forwards slightly in an obvious sign of concern, ''I do not know much about you. Nor do you know a lot about me. I do not wish to rush into anything.''

Orion's warm smile caught Hadrian off-guard. ''Then perhaps we can get to know each other better, I find myself intrigued by you, to be honest.''

''Telling you all of my secrets would make this dreadfully boring, do you not agree?'' Hadrian challenged, humming when he tasted some of the steak that served as the main dish and had arrived some minute ago, upon them pressing several runes.

''Secrets? Hmm, I shall endeavor then, to convince you of my sincerity, so that you may share them with me.'' the Black Lord replied, sampling some of his own food.

There was a period of thoughtful silence, as both ate their meal quietly. Hadrian was contemplating on how much he should reveal. As ridiculous as it sounded, he did trust Orion not to misuse what he would learn about him. Orion Black was sincere about his wish to get to know him better, Hadrian could sense no malicious intentions in Orion's manner, plus his magic would never wish to bind him to a wizard who would wish him harm or could not be trusted with his secrets.

''What do you wish to know?'' Hadrian finally conceded, twirling his wine glass in his right hand.

Orion looked momentarily stunned, both knew that it was a huge sign of trust - trust which when broken would not be given back. ''I am curious about how you carry the name Peverell.'' Orion began expectantly, leaning back in the comfortable chair.

Hadrian sighed, closing his eyes briefly. ''I was born and grew up in France. In the seventeen hundreds, the Peverell line was attacked due to its neutral status, and the only living heir locked down the vaults and escaped to France. He changed his name and lived there modestly, not wishing to draw too much attention to himself and subsequently end the ancient Peverell line. He married pureblood women from a minor House and slowly integrated his family as moderately wealthy but not of noble birth. The family history however was passed down and added to a separate but linked vault at the French vault of Gringotts.'' Hadrian smiled wistfully, remembering the search through the several vaults for more information about his lineage. He had only found out about his ancestry when he was fifteen; and had taken great pleasure in learning about his Houses.

''My father was a pureblood descended from that line, he met my mother in school and they married shortly after. It was actually believed that she was a Muggleborn; something that I discovered was not true when I traced back my own lineage with a potion. Nevertheless, they had me only a year after their marriage, unfortunately they died during Grindelwald's reign and I was saved by a dying House elf who brought me to the only family I had left, my mother's adoptive muggle sister.''

Hadrian swallowed heavily, thoughts of the Dursleys and his parent's death could still affect him, and he truly hated speaking about it. Everything he had said was true, except the part where he grew up in France. His father was descended from the Peverell line and his mother had been adopted - and hadn't that been a surprise?

Orion gently touched his left hand which he hadn't even realized was clenched tightly, and he felt himself relax instantly.

''You don't have to continue.'' Orion said softly, rubbing soothing circles upon the back of his hand, and Hadrian smiled at him thankfully. He knew that the Black Lord wouldn't press any further, but Hadrian wanted him to know. His magic was urging him to tell the wizard gazing at him so gently, whispering that it would help and Hadrian had never been steered wrong by Mother Magic before.

''It's fine..'' Hadrian continued, letting Orion's strong presence wash away the last dredges of hesitation. ''... at any case, my life there wasn't very pleasant. My aunt had been jealous of my sister and began hating everything connected to magic. I got my letter when I was eleven, and I learned of my inheritance during my time in school. I started travelling around the world after getting the equivalent to NEWT's, visiting country after country and studying all kinds of magic. Finally a year ago I returned to where my family originally came from, sorted out everything necessary so that I could claim my Lordship and applied for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. And here we are.''

Ignoring all rules and regulations of propriety, Orion stood up and walked around the table, stopping in front of the still slightly shaken Hadrian and promptly pulled the stunned younger man into his firm embrace. Hadrian was more than shocked about the arms pressing him into a strong chest, and before he could even chastise himself for that moment of weakness, he was already leaning into that comforting embrace.

He hadn't even realized that he needed this, having been alone since he was thrown into Azkaban more than a decade ago. Orion's magic was blanketing his, in a protective and incredibly possessive manner, and Hadrian - if at all possible - relaxed even further.

It was like a long forgotten instinct, and when Orion pulled away to caress his face softly, Hadrian had to suppress a sub vocal whine, desiring nothing more than to stay in that embrace as long as possible. It should have unsettled him, terrified him even; but it somehow didn't.

''Thank you, Orion.'' Hadrian murmured, hoping that the blush on his face wasn't as pronounced as it felt.

The Black Lord smirked that damned smile that had been haunting his dreams lately, pushing some loose strands of hair behind Hadrian's ear, even as his other hand was firmly clasped around Hadrian's own left. ''No, Hadrian. Thank you for trusting me with this.''

''I don't even know why. I barely even know you.'' Hadrian voiced his own confusion.

Orion blinked at him, obviously bewildered - and it absolutely thrilled Hadrian that he did not use any mask - before a look of realization crosses that handsome face. ''It seems like I have much to tell you, although now that I know that you have not grown up in a British pureblood home, or one at all, it is understandable that you would be confused. By Merlin and Morgana, it is a wonder that you have even told me as much with as little reassurance as you currently have.''

Orion pressed a rune on the table, and shortly after several desserts were spread out before them. Hadrian sat down on his chair, feeling more than a little confused and apprehensive at the serious look in those grey eyes.

''I don't know how much you know about magical bonding in general, so I will start at the beginning. A magical bond only exists if the magic between the two recipients are compatible. I am sure that you are able to understand, why. Being bound to someone by magic who is not suitable for your person and magic is like being chained in a sense, that's why arranged marriages never include Old Magics and bonding rituals, simply because it would slowly destroy the participants. Magic bonds only happen between wizards of pureblood descent because their family line has collected enough magics and the connection is stronger.

It's a simple fact, not pureblood supremacy. Mother Magic judges and chooses those matches, the stronger the reaction and resulting attraction; the stronger the bond is. Soul bonds do not exist, but bonds woven by Mother Magic herself do. If you have a particularly strong bond, it would be the very height of foolishness and betrayal to forsake that. It is a connection forged on the deepest levels of our magic; it makes us automatically connect to each other because there is literally no way any wizard would betray or misuse such a gift. You trust me because your magic knows that I could never betray such a strong bond.''

Only his strong sense of discipline prevented Hadrian to choke on his cake at hearing the painful sincerity in Orion's voice; and it explained so much.

He had been wondering about that inexplicable feeling of trust and belonging that he felt when talking to Orion; the fact that he had unwillingly and involuntarily let down his shields and shown weakness without hesitation…

He groaned, ''It explains so much…''

Orion chuckled amusedly, ''It is for that very reason that I have not used any kinds of masks in front of you. Normally Blacks are rather paranoid in that regard.''

Hadrian pouted, letting the last vestiges of pureblood decorum vanish, as he subtly glared at the still smirking form of Lord Black. ''Yes, the rumored Black insanity, tell me, Orion. How much of your reputation is true and how much is false?''

''I don't like Muggleborns, not because of their blood, but because they don't respect our traditions and culture. They presume to know better, without having any idea as what they are even talking about. Many laws against magical creatures resulted from a Muggleborn's fear of the unknown. I will however not pretend that there aren't many purebloods who believe that only those of pure blood and heritage should hold influence.'' Orion explained, and Hadrian had to agree, thinking of Hermione's SPEW campaign and the fear of those little elves.

There were countless traditions that he had only learned years after his introduction into the Magic world, many more only after his escape from Azkaban into the past. It had saddened him deeply, to think that he had been denied so much of his heritage, all because of a manipulative old Headmaster, too used to his position of power.

''I have been on both sides, and it still fills me with rage every time I think about how much was denied to me, only because some people were too greedy. And it saddens me when I think about how many Muggleborns actually do not know better, and are wholly ignorant of the world they enter.'' Hadrian commented, drawing strength from Orion's hand on his; their magic stroking against each other's.

''It is indeed true, are you going to formally acknowledge your Lordship and take your seat on the Wizengamot?'' Orion asked, drawing a curious look from Hadrian.

''I actually hadn't planned on doing that for some time, why?'' he asked, sipping some more wine.

''The Peverell Lordship holds much political weight, and your viewpoint would be somewhat unique.'' Orion admitted, and Hadrian laughed lightly as he reminded himself that Orion was first and foremost a Slytherin; cunning and ambitious.

''I shall think about it, Orion. If only to watch Dumbledore's face when one of his staff members will eventually vote against him.'' Hadrian smirked, imagining the twinkle dimming in those blue eyes.

''You don't seem to like the esteemed Headmaster.'' Orion put a particular emphasis on that word, causing Hadrian to let out another delighted bout of laughter.

''No.'', Hadrian replied, ''I do not like those who hide behind false masks, and preach what they do not believe, all the while justifying rather questionable actions with such a contentious reason as the 'Greater Good'.''

Orion nodded thoughtfully, ''I have to agree. None of the darker or neutral families really like him; although it's nothing but hear-say.'' Hadrian snorted, but didn't answer, both knowing that Dumbledore held far too much sway with the light families.

Both mutually deciding to let the issue rest for now, Hadrian rose up from his chair gracefully, not protesting when Orion paid for both of them, shelling out the several dozen Gallons their dinner had cost him with hardly any glance. The air outside was chilly, the wind blowing almost bitingly into their faces; both Lords ignored the speculative glances thrown their way as they strolled down the Alley, allowing some formal small-talk to flow between them, neither wanting to say anything of importance out in the open.

''How about some old scotch to finish the night?'' Hadrian suggested, cocking a questioning eyebrow at the older wizard; Orion Black merely nodded, and they fell silent as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Hadrian grabbed some floo powder, and stepped through the green flames with a muttered 'Peverell Pit'; it was only a moment later that he exited his own private floo connection gracefully, and quickly deactivated the wards. The rising of the flames alarmed him to his visitor, and Orion strode out of the fireplace only seconds later, taking in his chambers curiously.

''It suits you.'' Orion commented, sitting down on one the dark green comfortable arm chairs.

Hadrian smiled, hoping that the flickering light would hide the blush on his face; it was inconceivable how Orion made him feel by merely being in the same room. How his magic would search the Black Lord out; tendrils of magic curling around his senses like scorching veins.

''Thank you.'' Hadrian grabbed a bottle of old wizarding scotch that was just a little smoother than fire whiskey; and poured both of them a small glass full.

Orion's fingers brushed his as he handed over the glass and before he could stop his magic, it was already jumping forwards eagerly; thrumming through his body, making his eyes glow the shade of the killing curse even as the pull towards Orion Black increased with every second. The Black Lord's grey eyes were focused on his, darkening to a near black at the unintentional display of magic; and Hadrian did not know whether he should be disappointed or relieved when the ban of magic was broken, and he was able to lean back moments later.

''I should probably leave…'' Orion said, voice a little deeper; Hadrian nodded, still feeling the strain from keeping his magic back. ''…before I completely lose control of myself, and do something highly inappropriate without a declaration of intent first.'' The Black Lord added, and Hadrian narrowed his eyes at the smirking wizard; but the words lodged themselves in his throat when Orion boldly reached forward tugging a strand of ebony hair in his direction; his lips curving into a small sensuous smile that ignited a fire inside the smaller wizard.

''Look out for my owl, Hadrian. I will hopefully see you again soon.'' Orion murmured, with a small regal bow and only moments later he was gone through the floo place, and as Hadrian stared at the flickering fire, he couldn't stop the excited shudder and trembling of his body, as those words registered in his mind.

Torn between frustration and excitement, Hadrian turned around, trying and failing to get those grey eyes out of his mind.


	4. Declarations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That honor belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any kind of money or profit out of this story; it is purely for my reader's enjoyment.

 

Previous chapter:

''I should probably leave…'' Orion said voice a little deeper; Hadrian nodded, still feeling the strain from keeping his magic back. ''…before I completely lose control of myself, and do something highly inappropriate without a declaration of intent first.'' The Black Lord added, and Hadrian narrowed his eyes at the smirking wizard; but the words lodged themselves in his throat when Orion boldly reached forward tugging a strand of ebony hair in his direction; his lips curving into a small sensuous smile that ignited a fire inside the smaller wizard.

''Look out for my owl, Hadrian. I will hopefully see you again soon.'' Orion murmured, with a small regal bow and only moments later he was gone through the floo place, and as Hadrian stared at the flickering fire, he couldn't stop the excited shudder and trembling of his body, as those words registered in his mind.

Torn between frustration and excitement, Hadrian turned around, trying and failing to get those grey eyes out of his mind.

Chapter 4 – Declarations

''-ke up!'' The shrill sound of his best friend's voice made Sirius Black blearily open his grey eyes; confusion evident on his disheveled face as he peered up at James Potter. Groaning, the Black heir turned around, shuffling a little to get more comfortable in his still warm and cozy bed. If he could just go right back to sleep-

…only to jump up with a startled shout when he was doused with a spray of ice cold water. Ignoring his soaked clothing, body and bed; Sirius stared in disbelief at his snickering friend and fellow Marauder.

''James, why?'' he whined almost petulantly, rubbing his wet face wearily. It was just too god damn early!

''Padfoot, it's almost eight, hurry up or we won't get any breakfast.'' James Potter remarked carelessly, smirking cheerfully at the figure of Sirius Black, which was by now visibly panicking.

''Damn, Prongs. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?'' Sirius Black threw over his shoulder as he ran towards the bathroom, quickly grabbing some clothes, intent on taking a quick shower and doing his morning absolutions.

Ignoring comfort for speed, Sirius sped through his morning rituals, listening to the muffled conversation James had with Remus – another of his closest friends and fellow Marauder. Apparently Peter had once again managed to lose one of his text books Merlin knows where. Sirius was far too stressed to contemplate the utterly moronic nature of the last of the Marauders. He liked Peter – sweet, loyal Peter – he really did, but sometimes he wished to strangle the younger wizard. Who manages to lose his potion textbook trice in a single month anyway?

Even he – resident rule breaker - took better care of his school things, no matter how careless he could be. Because no matter what, Sirius Black took care of what he valued.

''Let's get going.'' Sirius grumbled faintly, even as he took in the shy smile of quiet, studious, prefect Remus and the utterly unrepentant grin of what was probably his brother in all but blood.

''Alright, Paddy. Minnie is gonna miss us if we don't arrive soon. Probably get a few premature grey hairs.'' James smirked, and all three of them laughed.

''By the way. Sirius, why are you always so tired in the morning? Anything we should know?'' James waggled his eyebrows comically, and Sirius was hard-pressed not to burst out laughing at the hilarious picture the Potter heir made.

''I've been researching something that's got to do with my family. I have some questions, I suppose. I asked Professor Peverell and he gave me some books.'' Sirius answered vaguely. It wasn't like he didn't trust his friends, but he was still undecided, still torn about what he should think, nevertheless decide. He had started reading the first of the three books Professor Peverell gave him only a fortnight after receiving them, and he was almost finished with the last one, but still-

It was like being thrown into a hurricane unprepared, all fierce storms and unforgiving winds. It was like being uprooted without warning, because suddenly what seemed so certain only weeks ago was not so anymore.

His father had sent him a letter only a day after their little impromptu meeting, and for the first time in years Sirius had sat down and read and listened. He was still hurt; the wound was still raw and painful, but not festering anymore. It felt good, to know that your family might not be as unreachable as it seemed.

He couldn't forgive his mother, and he didn't think he ever would, but his father was a different story. During the last few weeks of their tentative correspondence – which was still too formal and stilled, but there – Sirius had been in denial. He had raged in his mind, had lashed out in anger and buried his fears behind pranks and smiles. He could deal with scorn, with harsh words; but affection from anyone in his family except Regulus was an unknown.

It was only two days ago when he had seen a Gryffindor fourth year glow when receiving a letter from his father in Egypt, felt that bitter feeling of longing pulse through his body that Sirius finally admitted how much he wanted that relationship, his Black pride be damned.

So he had once again mulled over the books Professor Peverell had handed him and came to a conclusion. Sirius Black didn't think that he could be a dark wizard yet, no matter how much his blood urged him to. But he could be grey, could call himself a darker shade of grey without guilt or lingering doubts.

Professor Peverell didn't seem so bad after all, so when Sirius saw that serious glint in James hazel and Remus flashing amber eyes, he only laughed and said what he now knew to be the truth.

''Everything's alright. I've finally got it sorted out.''

The Great hall was still quiet full when the trio entered through the wide entrance. Friday's were considered somewhat tolerable only by the fact that most students didn't have any early classes. Grinning and waving at some of the students in his house, Sirius Black let none of his previous thoughts show, too tired to bother with another of the dubious looks thrown at him by both James and Remus.

Instead his eyes wandered to the other side of the hall where his little brother Regulus sat, clad in green and silver, talking to some of his friends. They had a fall-out nearly two years ago when Sirius refused to see any good in their family, not understanding Regulus vehement defense of their father.

Now that he knew how utterly he had messed up, he would have to apologize to Reggie and see if there was still any of that formerly close bond left. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

''Sure.'' He absent-mindedly responded to one of James's questions, grey eyes narrowed in determination, unknowingly looking more like his father than ever.

''What's that?'' Remus startled voice broke Sirius out of his thoughts, and he focused on the werewolf, only to realized that he was staring at the high windows that were usually reserved for owls. Sirius Black was glad that the halls attention seemed to be caught by the great and fierce black eagle owl that was gracefully sailing through the window, a distinctive white bow looped around the right claw; otherwise he was sure someone would have seem him gaping almost incomprehensively at the magnificent bird.

He knew that owl, had been pecked by that bloody bird more times than he could count. That was his father's personal owl. Seeing the proud creature land on Hadrian Peverell's outstretched arm with only the faintest of sounds, Sirius had to swallow the startled laughter that wanted to pass his lips.

Because that white ribbon meant that his father had just sent a very traditional and ancient courting request towards his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher; a white ribbon, which meant that this request was not based on politics but actual feelings.

As Sirius Black watched his Professor carefully liberate the black eagle owl from the white ribbon and tie it around his left pale wrist where it seemed to fasten snugly, face unreadable but decidedly ignoring the attention of the whole hall; he faintly thought that his father's unusual openness with the Peverell Lord was not as unbelievable anymore.

The Black Heir almost fainted when he saw the proud and fierce eagle owl that liked no one but his father rub it's head affectionately against the wizard's curled fingers. Catching his brothers similarly startled and utterly confused gaze from across the hall, Sirius allowed his own incredulity to show.

This really wasn't what he thought would happen when he woke up this morning.

Not at all.

Hadrian Peverell tried to keep himself from laughing at the decidedly curious faces staring at him from across the hall, both students and teachers trying in vain to coax the answer to their question out of him with looks alone.

Letting his gaze sweep across the hall, his eyes lingered for a fraction longer on the two Black brothers, and he absently wondered how they would deal with the knowledge that their father, Lord Black, had sent an offer of intent to him.

In the wizarding world there were two kinds of courting; the first one was for arranged marriages and was the most common one among the purebloods who mostly married for power and influence. The courting would start with a primary gift and a letter of intent to express the desire for a formal courtship, and would progress with added gift until the Betrothal was formally announced.

The second kind was a remnant from the older times, where wizards still fought and bled for the territory now belonging to their Families. Upon wanting to initiate a courtship, the dominant partner had to first send out their intent for a pure and honest courting request. A pure white ribbon saturated with magic would be sent to the recipient of the request on the right claw of a bird, signifying that the sender would promise safety and protection, if necessary with their own body and sword.

Upon acceptance, the submissive partner would tie the ribbon around their left wrist, accepting the protection and intent. Following the sending of the primary declaration of intent, the suitor would then proceed to send a representation of their bond. Most commonly it was jewelry embedded with protective magic, which would show that an intent has already been expressed.

The most important part of the ancient courting process were the marriage vows sworn before Mother Magic herself. Therefore only an honest and truthful couple could be bound to one another by their own Magic. That was why this white ribbon was so important; it preceded an ancient courting process.

Placing some bacon on a small plate, Hadrian watched as the proud bird nibbled at the offered treat, regally devouring the stripes of bacon in only a few moments. Knowing that he would be under close scrutiny for the rest of the day, Hadrian finished his breakfast in peace, not minding the company of the proud black owl that had taken to sitting on the back of his tall wooden chair, seemingly staring at the students below with its sharp grey eyes.

He inwardly chuckled as he saw Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor, glance at his left wrist ever so often.

''Is something the matter, Minerva?'' Hadrian asked innocently, watching with no small amount of amusement as the proud Scottish woman blushed faintly as she realized that he knew she had been staring.

''No, no, Hadrian. Not at all. I just didn't know that you had been seeing anyone.'' She eventually ventured, faintly embarrassed but obviously curious.

Hadrian hummed, ''We haven't known each other for very long yet.'' As he saw her nod, he internally wondered if she noticed that he had neither confirmed nor denied her assumption. Not wanting to linger and be subjected to any more curious inquiries, he bid the teaching staff good bye and left the Great Hall out of the back door, taking a few short cuts through the castle towards his own living quarters.

Today, would be a long day.

Regulus Arcturus Black, second son of Orion Black, Lord of the House of Black, was even after several hours still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his father had sent a courting intent to one of his Professors.

Granted, Hadrian Peverell was certainly a prudent choice. The Defense against the Dark Arts teacher had the graceful looks of a pure-blood from an old family, and from what he experienced the past few months was a fantastical teacher and most importantly a strong wizard.

His father would never show interest in someone unworthy, Orion Black was too proud for that. But it still stupefied the scion of the House of Black that his father had sent an ancient courting intent. Regulus had never thought that his father would be interested in another union, since he knew how much the Black patriarch had loathed his wife, and Regulus mother, Walburga Black.

Entering the Defense classroom, Regulus threw a careful look at the sitting form of Hadrian Peverell and the visible white ribbon tied around his left wrist. It was what truly confused him the most; a white ribbon signified an honest request. There could be no political machinations involved; otherwise the ribbon would never stay purely white. It would have changed colors by now, which would be a shameful occurrence. That it didn't, could only mean that his father actually wanted to court Hadrian Peverell based on feelings. Truthfully Regulus had not been so out of his depth in a very long time, the last time being when he had first tried and failed to understand Sirius resentment towards his family.

''What's wrong, Regulus?'' the worried voice of his best friend, Alexander Avery through the Black scion out of his quiet contemplation.

''Nothing, just wondering about something.'' Regulus smiled, knowing better than to shame his father by voicing any of his thoughts. No one but a Black was entitled to know anything about their private family business. Deciding that he would probably have to talk to Sirius at some point, only to see that his elder brother did not say anything, he firmly concentrated his mind on Professor Peverell.

Maybe he would make some subtle inquiries about the Peverell name; after all it was never good to not be informed, especially if Hadrian Peverell would someday join the Black family, as Consort Black.

Meeting the amused emerald gaze of said wizard, Regulus allowed the challenge and his quiet resolution to show.

After all Regulus was a Black, and a Black always got what they wanted.

Hadrian didn't think he had this much fun in a very long time. He had forgotten how much entertainment a prank could provide for his often frazzled nerves. No matter how much had changed, how much he had changed, he could and would never trade his roots.

Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Godson to one Sirius Black, and honorary Godson to Remus Lupin was still a child connected to the famous Marauders, and very close friends with the Weasley twins; Fred and George. Enjoying mayhem and mischief was in his very blood, a trait which had sometimes could out to play together with his Slytherin side.

Draco Malfoy had never found out just who had slipped him those hair greasing potions for several weeks after all.

Now that most of the whole school seemed to have made it their mission to find out just who exactly his suitor was, Hadrian felt the same sparks that usually preceded one of his nastier pranks.

If at the end of the day, half of the school's population thought that some Russian prince had fallen in love with him when he saved him from a Vampire, while the other half was equally divided between an African prince and a Bulgarian noble it was certainly not his fault.

Orion Black, Lord of the Noble House of Black, was nervous. Not like he would ever admit such a thing, he was Lord Black after all, but in the privacy of his mind he conceded that he certainly was.

The last two decades of his life were spent being married to his cousin, Walburga Black after all, and opening himself up to such a binding possibility yet again, was frightening. Marrying that women had made him miserable, he could barely touch her and threw himself into his work as Lord Black, so that he would not have to listen to that screeching any longer. Sometimes Orion wondered if Walburga had a banshee as an ancestor somewhere, but when he had actually checked, it had come out negative. Truthfully Orion wasn't sure what was worse.

Marriage, especially a binding one, was not something he had ever imagined doing again, not freely at least, and yet…

He barely knew Hadrian Peverell, not well enough to send a declaration normally, but Orion had always followed his instinct, the demands of Mother Magic, and his own had practically demanded that he do everything to claim that nymph of a man as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

So he had sent that primary declaration of intent, had planned on it since he had been so close to pressing his lips against those delicate ones, to pull that lithe body close to his own and mark him as his.

Blacks were possessive and prideful, and right now there was nothing that Orion wanted more than Hadrian Peverell, with his sparkling eyes and mischievous smile, and magic that was more tantalizing than anything he had ever felt before.

Sitting in his study at one of the Black manors, Orion allowed himself to look towards the window, trying and failing to avoid looking for his personal owl that would carry Hadrian's reply. It was customary to send at least a short acceptance letter.

Sighing, he abandoned the pretense of actually working, instead summoning one of the House elfs to get him some calming tea. It was only twenty minutes later, when he was close to finishing his second cup, that there was a little jolt from the wards signaling the return of his personal owl, together with two other ones.

Knowing that it was merely a matter of seconds now, Orion opened the window, allowing all three owls to land on several perches that were placed along the wall for exactly such occasions.

He felt a small smile cross his lips as he recognized both Sirius and Regulus owls. Exchange with his oldest was still riddled with difficulties and Orion had become more and more aware over the last weeks just how much he had truly hurt his oldest, to think that Sirius, bold and brave Sirius, was so insecure about his affections was painful.

Relieving the owls from their letters, Orion hesitated before first opening Hadrian's.

Dear Orion,

I formally accept the declaration of intent from one Orion Arcturus Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient of Black, this I swear and state under the watchful and ever present eye of Mother Magic as Hadrian Altair Peverell, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

So now that the formalities are done with, I would like to express that the declaration was well received. I look forward to hearing from you again soon, and seeing how you will go about winning my heart, dear Orion.

On another note, I have left you the option of choosing whether you would like your identity be known. The students and staff are rather curious, so do not wonder if right now half believe that you are a Russian Prince. Although both Sirius and Regulus recognized your owl, so you should probably expect some questions.

I find myself already missing your presence and it has barely been a fortnight.

Yours,

Hadrian Peverell

Orion smiled amusedly as he finished the letter, leave it to Hadrian to solve a political nightmare with a prank and outrageous rumors. It was something he had contemplated himself whether the courtship should be public knowledge or not; on the one hand it would grant Hadrian the protection of the House of Black, on the other hand media scrutiny would undoubtedly fall upon Hadrian.

A Hogwarts teacher receiving a declaration was one matter, but if it got out that it was from the Lord Black, Hadrian would be hounded without him formally acknowledging his seat as Lord Peverell on the Wizengamot.

Deciding to speak with Hadrian about that, but too elated about the last part of the letter to let such a vague concern ruin his mood, Orion opened his eldest son's letter.

Dear Father,

How are you? I hope you find yourself well.

I just wished to congratulate you and ask whether you wish for your identity to be known or not. Personally I believe that Professor Peverell will be good for the Family. I think that Regulus will probably speak with me later as well.

Respectfully,

Sirius Black, Heir Black

It was roughly what Orion had expected, but he was still pleasantly surprised that Sirius had written, congratulated him and expressed his favor of Hadrian. His son was probably still rather taken with Hadrian for giving him advice, listening to him, and even lending him those books.

When Orion had first heard from Sirius which titles Hadrian had given him, he had nearly choked and the proceeded to write his son to tell him exactly how priceless those books were. That Hadrian had given them to Sirius was a rather large sign of faith, one that his son certainly appreciated.

Opening the last letter, Orion quickly skimmed through his youngest handwriting.

Dear Father,

I hope that you are still as well as when I last saw you.

I have to admit that I was surprised when I saw your owl and the subsequent declaration of intention, still I do congratulate you. Not that I doubt your judgment, since I know that Professor Peverell is a strong and worthy wizard, but I would still like to ask how the two of you met, since I did not know that you were acquainted at all.

I will speak with Sirius about the matter, he has been behaving rather oddly for the last few weeks, and he seems rather contemplative sometimes.

Respectfully,

Regulus Black, scion of the House of Black

Orion smiled wryly as he contemplated Regulus letter, it was clear that his youngest would observe Hadrian closely for the foreseeable future. His actions had certainly confused his youngest son, since Orion had never expressed even a smidgen of interest in anyone during or even after his marriage.

Looking at the sunset brightening the dark sky, Orion silently mused over the fact that everything seemed to have changed since that days weeks ago when he had been called into Dumbledore's office and first laid his eyes on one Hadrian Altair Peverell.

He just hoped that nothing bad would happen. He had heard some rumors about a new Dark Lord rising in Britain and Orion was more than a little apprehensive about such a threat.

Dark Lords always brought forth chaos and death after all.


	5. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That honor belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any kind of money or profit out of this story; it is purely for my reader's enjoyment.

Previous chapter:

Looking at the sunset brightening the dark sky, Orion silently mused over the fact that everything seemed to have changed since that days weeks ago when he had been called into Dumbledore's office and first laid his eyes on one Hadrian Altair Peverell.

He just hoped that nothing bad would happen. He had heard some rumors about a new Dark Lord rising in Britain and Orion was more than a little apprehensive about such a threat.

Dark Lords always brought forth chaos and death after all.

Chapter 5 – The beginning

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of the renowned wizarding school Hogwarts, Surpreme Wugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was certainly not happy. All of his current problems had started out months ago when he had received an application for the once again vacant position of the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

His mind had halted in its insistent scheming for a second when he had seen the name on the resume.

Peverell.

That cursed name, that powerful name, that long lost name; he wanted its power. He needed its influence and resources in order to defeat Tom, to defeat the new Dark Lord. He had thought it to be his lucky day, thought Mother Magic was rewarding him for his valiant defense of the Wizarding World, and had not hesitated in inviting the young man, Hadrian Altair Peverell for an interview.

After all, the young man was merely that – a young man, ready to flourish under his guidance and in return he would allow Albus to show him the way to the Light.

But Hadrian Peverell was nothing he could have imagined – the young wizard held himself with a pureblood's countenance, secure in his power and knowledge and entirely too independent.

Yet while a part of him couldn't help but lament lost and wasted opportunities, another part of him, a long buried and forgotten part – felt something indescribable.

Perhaps it was this part of him – that particular feeling he couldn't even begin to describe that had always stayed his hand when he had contemplated on how to deal with that stubborn and misguided young man.

But Orion Black's appearance – and their apparent mutual liking towards one another – had swiftly changed the game. Albus Dumbledore was well versed in the pureblood beliefs and traditions, no matter how much he pretended not to be; so linking their interesting first meeting in his office to the white bow currently adorning Hadrian Peverell's left wrist was not too difficult.

But the question was how he should use that information. Dumbledore ignored the small, quickly quieted voice inside his mind that accused him of becoming more and more like those he was trying to shield the Wizarding World from.

If there was one thing that his time with Gellert had taught him- it was that everything was for the Greater Good.

No matter whose.

Albus Dumbledore was shaken out of his quiet contemplation, when he sensed the ward placed upon the entrance to the Headmaster's office flare briefly, and it actually took him a moment to equal Minerva's arrival with the staff meeting that was about to begin in a few minutes.

The relatively young Scottish witch wore her brown hair in her typical severe bun as she entered his office, the first signs of age lining her face. As the other professors slowly trickled into his office, Albus couldn't help but subtly observe Hadrian Peverell who was seemingly in a deep conversation with Horace Slughorn, his resident Potion's Teacher.

With a quiet cough, Albus called his colleagues attention so that they could start. Still for the rest of the meeting, Albus Dumbledore couldn't shake this insistent feeling that everything had fallen into place with the arrival of Hadrian Peverell.

And it thoroughly unnerved him.

Severus Snape considered himself to be fairly observant and even intelligent. It wasn't easy surviving in Slytherin as a Half-Blood and a poor one at that. The status that he did have was only due to his talent in potions and his loose ties with both the Black and Malfoy scions. He was the Slytherin with few connections, no family – his father that damned bastard did not count – and a now broken year-long friendship with a Muggleborn from Gryffindor, which he had done his best to hold on to.

He just couldn't understand how a single slur screamed in the heat of that embarrassing, humiliating moment could destroy a bond with a girl he had adored for years. Still, he was the favorite target of those bullies – the Marauders – so he was perhaps the first one to notice when Sirius Black began to change. Those thoughtful frowns, the half-hearted jests and those glances at Regulus Black painted a picture which couldn't be ignored. The famous elder Black seemed to finally realize what he had lost.

Not like Severus thought he deserved any less. Black had nearly killed him last year, and while that made him loathe that bully and Dumbledore – who had only twinkled and spewed half-assed justifications at him – even more, another - a very small - part of him was intrigued. How could that stupid loaf not understand how much of a Dark wizard he actually was when he was ready to torment and murder and not feel any remorse?

''Mr. Snape, please stay behind.''

His slightly widened black eyes were the only signs of his surprise as his Defense Teacher's smooth tenor interrupted his wandering thought. Hadrian Peverell was an enigma. Obviously rich, a pureblood and magically strong, but while every single of his movement showed his superior breeding not once had he acted arrogant or conceited. On the contrary, of all the teachers he was perhaps Severus favorite if only because those emerald eyes were not judging his second-hand robes and lacking heritance, but only his contributions in class.

''Yes, Professor Peverell?'' Severus slowly stepped towards the desk, stopping in front of the slightly imposing mahogany construct.

''I merely had a question, Mr. Snape. Are you going to follow the tradition of your family and focus on Potions, or spell-crafting? I spoke to Professor Slughorn and he assured me that you were a genius at Potions, but still if necessary I could provide you with material for spell-crafting since you can't access your Family Vault yet.''

Severus Snape stared at his teacher without any comprehension for a single painful moment, before those words repeated themselves in his mind.

''Family traditions, sir?'' He was proud of the fact that his voice remained steady even as he stared at his now steadily frowning teacher. For a second he thought that he had something wrong, but he really had no idea what Professor Peverell was talking about.

''Your mother's name was Eileen Prince, right?''

Severus Snape nodded, and with that single movement his whole life suddenly changed.

Hadrian Peverell – previously known as Harry Potter – did not get angry easily anymore. He had long ago learned how to control his enormous temper, so as to avoid any unpleasant incident. Still, Severus Snape's lack of knowledge concerning his inheritance had reminded him rather strongly of his own childish ignorance once upon a time. During the few years after his arrival in the past, Hadrian had brushed up on his political knowledge, pureblood families and etiquette, so that he could – if necessary – use his political influence to the fullest.

So it came as a surprise to him when the name of the last Prince Heiress – Eileen Prince – was synonymous to Severus Snape's mother. Hadrian had wondered why his bitter Ex-Professor had never worn the name, but it hadn't been any of his business.

Until now.

So ignoring the distracted protests of the wide-eyed teenage version of his Potions Professor, Hadrian quickly transfigured his school robes into something more suitable and proceeded to drag the still stunned child into his chambers and then directly to Gringotts.

It seemed like Dumbledore had more to account for than he previously thought.

Because there was no way that the Headmaster hadn't known about that tidbit of information.

Still, he wondered how much chaos this would cause in the Noble House of Slytherin.

He really did have a penchant for pranks after all.

Severus exited the tall white marble building a changed man. The last few minutes of his life were a blur to the still shaken teenager. He still couldn't believe that his mother – his sweet, frail but weak mother – was the last Heiress of a Minor Noble House.

He fingered the ring – the Prince Heir ring – that now snugly sat upon his right hand absent-mindedly. He still remembered the intoxicating feeling as the Family Magics, as Professor Peverell called them, accepted his claim to the Lordship.

He was no longer Severus Tobias Snape, but Severus Aidan Prince, future Lord to the Noble House of Prince.

''Thank you, sir.'' His deep-felt relief and gratitude were for the first time in many years not faked as he turned towards his teacher, a small thankful smile on his lips. It was breathtaking how that man so swiftly took control over the whole situation, so sure in his knowledge of how to handle such a situation. Severus hadn't missed the respectful behavior of the Goblins who were known to hate Wizards either.

He still remembered that smooth tenor full of authority as he spoke with the Prince account manager on his behalf, talking him through the process of acknowledging his claim and even emancipating him in the Wizarding World with the help of the End of Line Clause.

''A teacher is supposed to look out for his students, Mr. Prince. Now follow along, we have some shopping to do.''

Severus held himself back from saying that normally teachers couldn't be bothered to help students, neither Slughorn nor Dumbledore had ever gone as for him as Professor Peverell did without a single moment of hesitation.

Still a tiny part of him couldn't help but wonder what his Defense Professor gained by doing such a thing.

Dear Orion,

I have to confess that in this moment I very much loathe the position I am in, no matter how much I might enjoy teaching children. My magic is restless, demanding that we soon meet again and I too miss you greatly.

Hopefully during Yule break we can see each other more often. Currently I am planning on officially accepting my Lordship at the first full meeting during the New Year. It would be a relief to be able to freely claim you as my own, Orion.

On another note, I have recently found out that Severus Snape – sixth year Slytherin – is the last of the Prince Line. I have immediately rectified his lacking knowledge, but he still has a difficult road ahead of him. Dumbledore's machinations have cost that childe greatly. I have heard a few whispers of a Dark Lord on the rise at Hogwarts, and it unsettles me. Have you any more knowledge on the matter?

Yours,

Hadrian Peverell

Hadrian sighed as he closed the latter, embedding it with his Family Crest before saturating it with a spark of his Magic to activate the protections. He truly missed Orion and couldn't help but regret the few opportunities they had to see each other. Orion Black was handsome, strong, and had an edge of carefully hidden danger that drew Hadrian to him like moths to a flame. Most importantly, Hadrian desired him, he wanted to feel those lips pressed against his own and his body pulled against that strong masculine one, wanted to lose himself in the towering maelstrom their magic would form without prompting.

Yet, above all that, Orion made him feel so completely and utterly safe that Hadrian couldn't help but relax in his presence.

Even the knowledge of future events couldn't break that feeling of belonging when he was close to the man who courted him. Perhaps it was time to let the Lord Black in on a little secret concerning his second Lordship.

After all, who could he trust if not the one Mother Magic herself had bound him to?

Those grey eyes darkened into a near black as those pale lips tugged upwards into a sensual smile, and Hadrian was lost in the sensations of those strong hands roughly carding through his raven locks as those lips slowly descended upon his already open ones, and then his whole body was on fire as magic cursed through his veins and for a moment the whole world seemed to have stopped shifting and Hadrian moaned…

Emerald eyes snapped open and it took him a moment to recognize his own chambers as his orbs traced the sound that woke him up to his own owl. He couldn't stop the heat rising to his cheeks as he remembered his prior dream. He could still feel the fire cursing through him; feel where the broad body was pressed against his slender one, and his hand without any conscious effort immediately touched his slightly moist lips.

''Shit.'' He cursed quietly. It hadn't been the first dream of this kind and he knew it was because he hadn't seen his intended in such a long time. His Magic was demanding they be close to each other, but it was still the middle of the school year and Orion had his own responsibilities.

Orion was subtly asking about the new 'Dark Lord', making his position clear without being obvious – in the typical Slytherin way. He had told Hadrian that he would never support a Dark Lord if only because he had no intention of helping destroy the Wizarding World.

He would be joining the political maneuvering once he acknowledged his position in a few weeks, and with his unique position at Hogwarts, he would be able to influence the children. Snape or now Prince was already indebted to him, and by slowly sowing doubt about Tom Riddle's less than secure claim on the Lordship that Hadrian already possessed, he could at least avoid some of the Pureblood's joining him.

He had no intention of allowing his world to be plunged into a war. Still he couldn't formally claim the Slytherin Lordship either without having a firm and unshakable reputation, otherwise he would be committing political suicide. Something he had no intention of doing.

Fingering the beautiful and exquisitely crafted bracelet that adorned his other wrist, Hadrian resolutely shut his eyes again.

If he was lucky, he could go back to sleep and continue that pleasant dream.

He wasn't a man to be easily surprised, but Orion Black was ready to acknowledge the fact that perhaps the newest addition to his life was born to surprise him. Hadrian Peverell was not only someone he actually wanted to spend his life with, no matter how ludicrous that would have sounded to him only weeks ago, but the man was even to him still an enigma.

But wizards from the House of Black had always been attracted to the subtle hint of danger that Hadrian had trailing after him like a lost puppy.

Still, even he was more than flummoxed when he had gotten a heavily warded letter only a few days ago telling him that the wizard he was courting not only possessed the lauded Peverell Lordship – which was already miraculous enough – but also the Slytherin Lordship.

Something that this 'Lord Voldemort' claimed he had. Apparently wrongly so. Which meant that he was of a lesser branch family if Hadrian was able to claim a double-Lordship which was usually denied by Magic if another suitable heir in the family was still present.

Orion Black knew that the Gaunt's prided themselves in being descendants of Salazar Slytherin, and even if he was rather disgusted by their mere mention it was still a good place as any to start his research.

Because Orion had heard the implied disdain in Hadrian's words when they talked about this Dark Lord, and he didn't feel any different.

He had a bad feeling about this Voldemort character, and he had long ago learned never to ignore those.

''Peverell, you say?'' A cold voice breezed through the room, making the man kneeling in front of the throne like chair shiver in apprehension. Red eyes looked upon one of his most valuable followers with hidden disdain.

''Yes, my Lord.'' Rodolphus Lestrange was the Heir to the Noble House of Lestrange and therefore had access to funds and book which he did not possess himself. It infuriated him knowing that those so far beneath him were lauded as being superior.

He was Lord Voldemort.

He was their better and soon every single witch and wizard would know it. His name would be spoken with fear and awe. Purebloods would flock towards his banner and he would prove them all wrong. Those that sneered at him full of contempt even as he showed again and again that he was their better. And for that, he needed the Deathly Hallows. So hearing about the name Peverell was unexpected. How did that old coot Dumbledore manage to convince someone of that standing to work for him?

''Tell me everything you know about Hadrian Peverell.''

Listening to the words flowing out of Rodolphus mouth, Voldemort leaned back into his chair and began plotting.

One way or another he would get what he wanted.

And right now what he wanted was Hadrian Peverell.


	6. Developments

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That honor belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any kind of money or profit out of this story; it is purely for my reader's enjoyment.

Chapter 6 - Developments

His steps rang loud and clear as Hadrian walked down the corridor of the building he secretly considered his first and sole home. The biting cold – a result of the first signs of snow – was warded off by his heating spells woven into his outer cloak by his personal house elf. He had purchased one of the convenient little buggers before he had even started as the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, although the young male House Elf usually spent his time on the upkeep of his primary outer residence, only occasionally aiding him with personal errands.

The Peverell family after all was old and very wealthy, so Hadrian had become the sole owner of several mansions, castles, old farms, a few retreats in rather secluded regions and even a beach house or two and of course the still standing Peverell Manor. He had made several plans on restoring his ancestral family's belongings to their former splendor once he had finished dealing with Voldemort – but for now the Peverell ancestral home was the sole building he had the Goblins restore. It wouldn't do for a Lord of such an illustrious family to not have a proper residence even if that castle was far too large for him to even contemplate living there comfortably.

Hadrian would not let his life be consumed by his desire to get rid of Tom Riddle. He had managed to do that the first time around without proper training and with partially bound magic surrounded by lying backstabbing sheep. And even though he abhorred arrogance and over-confidence, he knew that he was more than a match for Tom Riddle.

Still, the only things bothering Hadrian were the Horcruxi Riddle had created – though rather easy to destroy – they did keep Riddle on this plane of existence which was a rather annoying inconvenience. As far as Hadrian knew Riddle had made six intentionally and one accidently when he tried and failed to kill him when he was still a baby.

He had destroyed the diary in his second year, after Lucius Malfoy had foolishly given it to Ginny Weasley. The man had probably been entirely clueless just what he had failed to guard as promised. Slytherin's pendant was stolen from the cave by Regulus Black – Orion's son – once he had become disillusioned with his Lord. Something that Hadrian would prevent no matter the cost. Because if Orion and he were to bond – Regulus would be family – and there was nothing more important for Hadrian.

Marvolo Gaunt's ring which Dumbledore retrieved from the Gaunt's shack, and subsequently suffered a deadly curse for. Hadrian would have to be careful with the curse, though as long as he did not touch the ring he should be able to destroy the Horcrux easily with a burst of fiendfyre.

Helga Hufflepuff's cup was entrusted to Bellatrix, Tom's most devout follower and placed in the Lestrange family vault.

The Diadem was in the Room of Requirement and the only Horcrux he could easily reach. Neither he nor Nagini were Horcruxi yet, so that only left Voldemort's real body.

He sighed in quiet exasperation as he ignored the empty silence soothing his frazzled nerves as he headed straight towards the seventh floor. The Diadem was the only Horcrux he could safely destroy since Tom would have a difficult time checking up on it. He didn't know where the Diary or the Cup were, and the pendant was protected in such a way that he would need the help of another sentient creature, in order to drink that draught. The ring was another possibility, but Tom might check up on the Horcrux, and he had no intention of losing the advantage his knowledge provided him with.

It would be a disaster if Tom were to hide his Horcruxi at another place.

His steps were secure as he paced before the still hidden door as he mentally wished for a room where he could hide something. Only moments later the Room of Requirement answered his pleas as he opened the wooden door and was led into the same room where he had found the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw the first time around. The piles of discarded property were just as ridiculous as previously, though he swore to himself that he would come back at another time and actually look at some of the stuff. There was no doubt that there could be some rare items and books somewhere.

He followed the faint trail of the infested diadem's foul presence, fingering the Elderwand determinately as he envisioned the required magic he had to perform. It was a delicate chain of spells that were entirely ancient and long lost except for an old tome he had found in his Family's library.

His feet stopped pout of their own accord as he saw the cursed Diadem rest upon the bust of some unknown figure. Hadrian was more than proficient at Wandless Magic and normally only used his Holly as a prop, but Soul Magic was old and powerful magic, disrupting the stream of life and death.

The Elderwand was powerful, and though Hadrian did not know if there was an actual entity called Death – he could not deny the strength of the wand. Directing the tip of the wand close to the accursed piece of magic, he tried to envision the result of his spell. ''Protegam continent'', (Shield and Contain) Hadrian whispered quietly, feeling the power well up inside of him as a translucent barrier came into existence around the object of its focus.

Hadrian breathed a silent sign of relief as he prepared himself for the rest of the ritual.

''Larva et grauis. Abscondere auctoritas. Contra omnia quae ward. Nunc cesset focus. Esse ignoti partibus.'' (Mask the presence. Hide its influence. Ward against everything. Shrink its focus. Be unrecognizable.)

Hadrian had no wish to destroy the Horcrux. But carrying around one was simply foolish and thoroughly harmful to one's person, so he had to ward the piece of Tom's soul. Easier said than done. A soul was strong, potent in a way nothing else ever was. But the Elderwand was old, and where Hadrian was lacking, the wand fixed the holes in his knowledge. Hadrian was its master and the wand honored that bond in a way Hadrian suspected it had never done before. Be it because he mastered the Hallows or that he had Peverell blood flowing through his veins. Sometimes he suspected that the wand had a sentience of its own, absorbing the cumulative knowledge of its previous wielders.

Still Hadrian had power in spades, enough for the Horcrux to shrink, and its foul presence to vanish completely. Pocketing the tiny diadem into a small black pouch, Hadrian sealed it before turning sharply on his heels, intent on finishing his business today as quickly as possible.

He would be meeting Orion later this evening, since the Yule holidays had only just begun, and the thought of seeing his intended brought a small fond smile to his face. When he had woken up decades in the past, he had not even thought about finding love. Perhaps peace from the insistent hounding of the Wizarding sheep, but not this churning warmth inside his body that had absolutely nothing to do with the heating spells on his cloak.

Orion Black was a surprise. An unexpected, but welcome arrival into his previously fleeting existence. The Black Lord was the much needed stability, the missing constant in his hectic life - and Hadrian found himself deeply grateful.

Absent-mindedly strengthening the heating spells as he exited the building, Hadrian found himself on the receiving end of the bitingly cold wind, blowing the vestiges of snow against his form. Smiling faintly at the awe-inspiring picture a snow covered Hogwarts made, Hadrian vanished with a nearly soundless crack of Apparation.

It was time to start implementing counter-measures. He would not let any more of his students be dragged into the conflict needlessly.

Hadrian would finish Voldemort as quickly as possible.

It was the least he could do.

Gringotts was as imposing as usual, the Wizarding Bank being the buildings warded most intensively against intruders in the whole of Magical Britain. Hadrian dissolved the small amount of snow clinging to his outer cloak, before striding through the entrance, acknowledging the guards with a respectful nod of his head, receiving one in return.

Goblins hated useless frivolities and excessive pleasantries. They were straightforward to the point of being rude, though they could be cunning when it involved profit of any kind. Still most importantly they were first and foremost warriors who valued honor and strength.

Hadrian walked straight through the entrance hall, striding past the counters and waiting Wizards before halting before two Goblins guarding a finely decorated door at the left end of the hall, behind a small but elaborate notice-me-not ward. It prevented Wizards and those without sufficient reason from noticing it. As a Goblin Friend the basic ward did not affect him, so the normal permission the Head of the Bank had to issue was unnecessary.

''Reason for passage?'' The right Goblin inquired promptly, eyes flickering from the ring on his right hand to his face before his narrowed eyes and displeased expression eased ever-so-slightly.

''King Ragnarok is expecting me.'' Hadrian answered precisely. Two sharp nods later, the door opened and Hadrian entered the Goblin-only part of the bank. This is where Ragnarok had his office, the fourth and largely unknown part of the institution. Gringotts could be divided into four separate areas; the entrance hall where most small matters regarding money were settled, the vault area, the offices of the Goblins responsible for the Accounts of the truly wealthy families, and the private area of the warrior race where Wizards were normally incapable of entering.

Hadrian strode towards where he knew Ragnarok's office was, returning a polite nod when a Goblin acknowledged his presence. The corridors were mostly empty, and made out of simple dark marble which reflected the sunlight shining into the building from the ceiling windows. It was simple, well-carved and most of all functional. Hadrian had always thought that it suited the stout race.

Hadrian stopped in front of a lavishly decorated door, the crest of the ruling family carved into the stone, and highlighted with molten gold and silver linings.

''Hadrian Peverell, here to see King Ragnarok at his convenience.''

One of the two guards entered the room behind the door, while the second Goblin fingered his vicious looking axe staring right at him. His patience was rewarded a moment later, as the other guard returned, preventing the heavy door from falling shut.

''You may enter, Wizard.''

Hadrian inclined his head, and knowing that the Goblins wouldn't approve of him making their King wait, he entered quickly. Ragnarok's office was large, with several shelves of ancient and valuable tomes, a roaring fireplace and a heavy mahogany desk where the ruler of the Goblin race was currently studying several reports.

Hadrian crossed the room, taking seat in the large comfortable armchair before the desk as the Goblin King continued to peruse several parchments. Ragnarok was the only being who actually knew that he was from the future. It was more or less commonly suspected among the whole race, but Hadrian knew that Ragnarok had never confirmed it. Goblin's valued honor to such an extent that Hadrian was absolutely positive that it would never reach another Wizards ear.

''Hadrian, welcome.'' Ragnarok finally looked up, gracing him with a rare smile, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth.

''Ragnarok, a pleasure as always.'' Hadrian replied, setting the black pouch on the desk before leaning back onto his chair. It was what he liked most about Goblins. They actually got things done as efficiently as possible without wasting time.

Ragnarok enlarged the pouch with a twist of his hand, before levitating the shrunken Diadem onto the small portion of his desk which was surrounded by slightly glowing runes. It was a small containment area where Ragnarok could normally place items which he suspected were cursed, so that they could not influence him and his surroundings.

Soon, the original Diadem was intently studied by the narrow-eyed King - before he looked appraisingly at Hadrian.

''The spell work done to contain the Horcrux was done rather expertly.''

Hadrian couldn't help but feel pleased as he mentally translated the compliment. It was entirely too difficult to impress a Goblin if you were a Wizard.

''I adjusted an old containment spell out of the Family Grimoire.''

Ragnoarok nodded, studying the Horcrux another few moments before he leaned back into his throne-like high chair.

''It is certainly possible to do as you asked me to in your letter. It will however be difficult. Imitating the magical signature and feel of a Horcrux is delicate and time-consuming. Still, the Horcrux should help in that endeavor. As to your other request, I would be willing to provide you with the Goblin method of transferring the Horcrux out of its container. Beware though, it is solely because of your status as a Goblin Friend and my knowledge of the future. Do not be careless.''

Hadrian inclined his head in gratitude, ''I swear not to abuse the trust you have given me.''

''I know you won't. Still, onto more pleasant matters. Congratulations on your courting. Lord Black seems to be one of the few tolerable Wizards.'' Ragnorok smiled once more, eying the white ribbon on his left wrist.

''Thank you, Ragnarok. It is unexpected, but not unwelcome.'' Hadrian answered fondly, watching as Ragnarok opened a drawer in order to retrieve a small leather bound book that he handed Hadrian immediately after.

''Now, our business here is done.'' Ragnarok stated briskly, but not unkindly and Hadrian dismissed himself with another nod, smiling faintly as the King started grumbling about unnecessary reports.

His business was done for now - and he was already looking forward to the evening with Orion.

It would certainly be interesting, of that he was sure.

The snow was falling softly upon the covered ground; the whirlwind of the frozen snowflakes obstructing his view as Hadrian pulled his cloak tighter around his lithe form. The black winter pelt cloak had been a gift from Orion - undoubtedly the Black Lord wanted Hadrian to own as many dark clothes as possible as a sign of silent ownership.

He had already learned that Blacks were notoriously possessive and Orion was certainly no exception. Murmuring a small handy charm, Hadrian sighed in relief as the snow was repelled only an inch away from his figure. Soon enough he was able to recognize another figure weathering the small storm.

''Hadrian.'' Orion's rich baritone voice was a stark contrast to the cold surroundings, one that Hadrian wanted to indulge in forever.

''Orion.'' Hadrian acknowledged in an equally warm tone, already feeling the intoxicating crackling of Orion's magic latching onto his. It always served to relax him while at the same time managing to set every single of his nerves on fire.

''As expected. It suits you.'' The Black Lord reached forward boldly, a small smile tugging at his lips beneath his own fur coat as he ran a single finger over the warm collar of Hadrian's cloak.

''It is beautiful.'' Hadrian acknowledged, ''Thank you.''

Orion looked more than pleased as they walked towards the apparation point, their arms linked while Orion's thumb stroked across the white courting ribbon soothingly. The elder wizard hesitated only a brief moment, tugging the smaller wizard into his arms boldly, before both disappeared from the school grounds.

Hadrian couldn't stop the change in his expression as his wide eyes took in their new surroundings, Orion's arms still around him. They were standing on a round stone platform, a table set for an elaborate dinner in its middle as the circle was kept snow-free and warm by the translucent barrier warding off the snowflakes and the hovering soothing lights spread out across the space.

It was like an isle of calm among the howling wind and icy snow - and the flowers situated around the platform made everything even more perfect than it already was.

''Orion... this is absolutely beautiful.'' Hadrian breathed faintly, letting Orion herd him to his comfortable looking chair as he blushed lightly when Orion pulled it back for him.

''I'm glad you like it. I admit due to our unique situation I had to get a little creative.'' The grey-eyed wizard smirked charmingly, obviously knowing and enjoying the effect this had on the younger wizard.

Hadrian let his magic flow freely against the barrier, his lips curling into a smug and pleased smile as he felt Orion Black's magical signature still emanating from the complex piece of magic. It just proved to him even further that he had made no mistake in accepting Orion.

''Well, it is a worthy piece of magic.''

By the small, but genuine smile that crossed the Black Lord' s face, Hadrian was sure that he had taken the compliment as it was meant to be. Without any prompting several small appetizers appeared on the table, and Hadrian absent-mindedly tried some dish with molten cheese.

''Only the best for you.'' Orion acknowledged, before continuing teasingly. ''So what chaos have you managed to throw the House of Slythein into now? Regulus wrote me some rather startled letters concerning Severus Prince. You only wrote me briefly about that topic. I admit to being rather curious.''

''Well, it was actually rather unusual. You know how belonging to a certain family can influence the nature of one's magic?'' Hadrian began, only waiting for Orion's affirmative nod before continuing, doing his best to not let any of his still lingering anger show. ''Severus Snape's magic was a natural darker grey, something impossible for one not of a darker pureblood heritage, so I looked into it. Imagine my surprise when I found out that his mother's name was Eileen Prince – last heiress of the minor Noble House of Prince. Naturally since she had only died scarcely a year ago I assumed that Severus had knowledge about his family, but did not wear their name since Eileen Prince was disinherited. Turned out that Severus had absolutely no idea about his family or that he had the right to inherit since only his mother, not her whole line was disinherited and the previous Lord died a decade ago.''

''Disgraceful.'' Orion voiced his distaste about the whole situation. ''Dumbledore should have known and told the lad. That he did not know about his heritage until now is a disgrace and puts the lad at a disadvantage. On the other hand one cannot put the blame on his shoulders entirely. Eileen Prince should have told her son at least.''

''True.'' Hadrian acknowledge with only the faintest trace of hesitation. ''I'll have to mentor him a little at least during the break, otherwise no matter how intelligent – he will be ripped apart.''

''Your name should deter the vultures if you place him under your wing. If not, my own name should do the rest.'' Orion mused thoughtfully, smirking at the thought of people going against the House of Black. They were not the most feared Wizarding Family in Britain for nothing. They would rip their prey to pieces without mercy and this time he would personally make sure that nothing would dare attack Hadrian or his charge. ''How is his position in the Slytherin hierarchy now?''

''He's actually in the upper tiers. He's very talented in several fields of magic, and now he also has a title, so he moved up several places. Plus Regulus has taken to watching out for him discreetly. Bright boy you have there.'' Hadrian praised. The Slytherin hierarchy was difficult to comprehend for an outsider, and the only reason Hadrian could was because of Daphne Greengrass. The Slytherin Ice Queen in his time had actually been a friend of his, teaching him about the basics of politics and the structure of House Slytherin in return for some advanced Defense training. It had been a beautiful friendship of the Slytherin kind.

''Thank you. Regulus has always had an easier time picking up subtleties, contrary to my eldest. Well at least Sirius is talking to me again.'' Orion sounded uncharacteristically vulnerable, and it humbled Hadrian that he was allowed to witness it.

''Use the break to get to know him a little better. Is he going to stay at the Potter's or is he coming home?''

''He's actually coming home. I was very pleased when I found out. Apparently Sirius and Regulus had a small talk and are mending their relationship. Hopefully it will make Sirius more comfortable.'' Orion finished, handing Hadrian a small glass of wine after the more than filling meal. He was rather startled that the conversation had pilfered his attention to such a degree that he could only vaguely remember the delicious taste of the full course. But then again anything connected to the younger Lord had the potential to command his whole focus. The Black Lord watched with slightly lidded eyes how that small pliant mouth elegantly sipped some of the best wine his collection had to offer, and how those startling emerald eyes lit up in pleasure.

''That's good.'' Even that smooth voice made him want to lose control. He wanted to throw away all inhibitions, all sense of decorum and seal those lips shut with his own larger ones.

Hadrian noticed immediately when Orion Black's magic began to sensuously stroke against his own, how those grey eyes began to darker to a near black, full of desire and other emotions untold. It once again reminded him of their first meeting, when both had been too entranced with each other to care about anything else.

But this time it was different. Orion Black had sent him a declaration of intent and Hadrian Peverell had accepted. There was nothing preventing the elder wizard from prowling towards the still seated younger Lord predatorily, nor from pulling Hadrian into his warm embrace.

Orion stroked his right cheek with his thumb, tilting his head upwards and Hadrian – in a small corner of his heavily affected mind – tried to control his magic that was practically begging to be let free, eager to spring forth like a curious puppy. Hadrian's breath faltered when his lust darkened eyes clashed with his, and Orion continued to let his fingertips run down his cheek before he ran his thumb over those small rosy lips of his.

Hadrian opened his eyes – not aware of having closed them at all – and Orion noted absently that those darkened green orbs filled with the desire he had ignited in his body with only a fleeting touch were the most beautiful and arousing thing he had ever witnessed.

''Stop me, or I will not let you out of my arms before you are breathless and panting.'' Orion breathed those seductive words, those tantalizing words against Hadrian's lips only inches away and in that moment he could not even think about resisting that man. His scent – that spicy, heady scent drove him crazy, together with that intoxicating magic encasing his whole form.

Orion traced his jaw line with the pad of his thumb, still not moving closer and Hadrian released an impatient silent moan.

The Black Lord's iron control snapped nearly audibly when he heard that impatient, begging sound and roughly dug blunt fingernails into black hair before slamming his lips firmly against the slightly parted ones.

Everything exploded in a myriad of sensations, his magic springing forth completely for the first time in years as the whole world seemed to halt in that very moment. Orion tasted like the fire raging inside of his very veins, hot and scorching. Hadrian flickered his tongue over his bottom lip, and had to suppress a moan when Orion bit his in response. He parted his mouth even further, and let out an embarrassing groan of satisfaction when Orion used that opportunity to tangle their tongues sensually with one another.

Orion wanted, no needed to hear more of those muffled sounds, reality fading as his whole being – body, mind, magic, and soul – were solely focused on those lips pressed against his. He was on fire, burning and twisting to the rhythm of Hadrian's desire.

He used his grip on Hadrian's hair to tilt his head backwards, slanting his mouth over the other's, seeking to elicit even more of those wondrous sounds from his intended lips. Hadrian felt a shiver run down his spine at the domineering action; yet not ready to completely submit to the other. Orion growled against his lips, low and deep – but seemed willing enough to accept it for now, as their heated exchange became gentler and Orion's firm grip on his hair eased apologetically.

Orion massaged Hadrian's lips once more, before reluctantly pulling away slightly, watching with no small amount of smug satisfaction as the younger wizard panted slightly, eyes hazy with pleasure.

''I've wanted to do this for so many weeks now.'' Orion breathed against those slightly swollen lips, swearing to himself that he would be the only one who ever saw the other wizard in such a state. Hadrian was his.

It took several embarrassing moments for Hadrian to orientate himself, his fingers still digging into Orion's outer robe as he tried to process the words coming out of that perfect mouth which had just snogged him completely senseless.

''I completely agree.'' He eventually whispered, still pressed tightly against the older wizard. Then Orion chuckled, low and warm as those lips once again approached his and in that moment everything was perfect.

Hadrian would protect this, no matter who it was that threatened the happiness he had in his grasp, he would destroy them mercilessly.

Starting with Tom Riddle.


End file.
